Once More, Their Paths Crossed
by msylcataC
Summary: Setelah peristiwa Deadlock, Kamijou Touma mengalami kerusakan di otaknya yang menyebabkan dia tidak bisa mengingat Shokuhou Misaki. Namun sesungguhnya, hal itu tidak seperti yang dipikirkan Shokuhou... / "Hahh? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Shokuhou Misaki-kun?" Warning : OOC, Penggunaan Material LN, etc. OneShot.


**Disclaimer : To Aru Series Kazuma Kamachi**

**Warning : OOC (most likely), Inconsistency (maybe), Usage of Light Novel Material, Cringeworthy (lol), Imperfect (inevitable)**

* * *

_[Diambil langsung dari bagian epilog Light Novel Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index volume 11. Sumber : Baka-Tsuki.]_

_Kelompok siswa yang disebut Deadlock telah menyerang mereka dengan Queen Diver, yang mana menggunakan roda yang tak terhitung jumlahnya dan mesin jet untuk menghasilkan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Mereka berkata bahwa mereka akan mengampuni Kamijou jika dia meninggalkan Shokuhou, dan yang terjadi tentulah sudah jelas; dia tetap bersikeras untuk bertarung demi melindungi si gadis. Namun, dia tidak bisa mengakhiri pertarungan itu tanpa terluka. _

_Shokuhou telah membatunya dengan remotnya._

_Dia telah berhasil mengurangi jumlah musuh yang mengelilingi mereka dengan membuat mereka melawan teman mereka sendiri, atau mengubah persepsi mereka tentang arah agar mereka mengarah ke arah yang salah._

_Namun, itu tidak cukup._

_Kamijou Touma menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri untuk menahan dengan paksa musuh-musuh yang gagal diintersepsi oleh Shokuhou._

_Shokuhou masih mengingat bau mengerikan mirip besi berkarat yang telah memenuhi hidungnya._

_Ketika itu semua berakhir dan sebuah sirine ambulan berbunyi memecah malam, lengan dan kaki si lelaki kejang-kejang dengan sebegitu mengerikannya, dengan cara yang tak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya._

"_Mundur! Sial, dia terkena syok. Serahkan ini pada kami!"_

_Suara tegang para EMT menunjukkan bahwa ini adalah sesuatu yang mengejutkan, bahkan bagi mereka yang telah terbiasa dengan pemandangan penuh darah._

"_Serpihan tajam dari pecahan tangki bahan bakar menembus perutnya. Setidaknya, lakukan sesuatu dengan itu!"_

"_Aku tahu! Tetapi kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ini. Dia kejang-kejang akibat dari syok, sehingga percobaan penanganan apapun hanya akan membuka lukanya lebih lebar!"_

"_Tetapi dia tidak mungkin bisa selamat sampai di rumah sakit! Apakah kalian tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan kemampuan anestesi kalian?"_

"_Dia terkena syok disebabkan oleh penurunan tekanan darah. Menggunakan obat bius hanya akan menurunkannya lebih jauh, dan itu bisa dengan mudah membunuhnya! Kami tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya seperti itu!"_

"_..."_

_Para EMT menggunakan radio mereka untuk menghubungi rumah sakit, tetapi sepertinya hal itu menjadi berita buruk juga. Mereka malah disuruh untuk menuju rumah sakit yang berbeda._

_Mereka tidak akan sempat, dan si lelaki akan mati._

_Shokuhou menggertakkan giginya dan mengusulkan sesuatu._

"_Jika ada cara untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya tanpa menggunakan anestesi, bisakah kalian memberinya penanganan darurat sekarang juga?"_

"_Apa yang kau-"_

"_Aku memiliki Mental Out, sebuah kemampuan pengendali mental berlevel 5. Aku bisa memutus rasa sakitnya dengan itu. Dan itu seharusnya memiliki efek yang sama dengan anestesi tanpa menurunkan tekanan darahnya lebih lanjut."_

_Para EMT tampak ragu._

_Itu akan sama saja dengan berjudi dengan nyawa seorang pasien jika mereka menggunakan cara darurat yang tidak ada di buku panduan. Dan itu bisa dengan mudah mengotori tangan seorang bocah dan orang normal seperti mereka. Banyak permasalahan yang berbeda berputar di kepalanya._

_Namun, setelah dia tidak bisa mendapatkan solusi lain, dia mengambil mikrofon radionya dan berbicara._

"_Jika hal itu memiliki kemungkinan untuk berhasil, maka mari lakukan."_

_Ada satu hal yang tidak dikatakan Shokuhou kepada para EMT._

_Kekuatannya mengontrol pikiran orang dengan cara memanipulasi kelembaban di otak mereka. Dia tidak memiliki jaminan bahwa kekuatannya akan bekerja dengan baik ketika tekanan darah Kamijou telah turun sangat drastis dan kelembaban di otaknya dalam keadaan tidak normal._

* * *

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Kamijou langsung diarahkan ke ruang UGD. Penanganan darurat tadi berhasil, dan hal itu memberi kesempatan bagi Kamijou untuk tetap bertahan sampai di rumah sakit.

Shokuhou menunggu di luar, pikirannya tertuju pada kondisi Kamijou. Dengan perasaan tidak tenang, dia mondar-mandir di luar UGD.

Banyak hal yang berputar di kepala Shokuhou. Dia masih memiliki banyak hal untuk dilakukan bersama dengan si lelaki. Dia masih merasa berhutang banyak kepada Kamijou.

Dan yang paling utama, hatinya tidak menginginkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Kamijou. Kekhawatirannya tidak hanya karena ia merasa bersalah karena menjadi penyebab kondisi Kamijou yang sekarang. Kekhawatirannya adalah kekhawatiran seorang gadis terhadap seorang lelaki.

"Ugh... Kamijou-san..." Shokuhou menggumam. Dia tidak akan mau untuk beristirahat sebelum mendapat kepastian tentang kondisi si lelaki.

Selang satu jam kemudian, seorang dokter yang memiliki wajah mirip sebuah maskot kodok tertentu keluar. Dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai "Heaven Canceller".

"Dokter, bagaimana kondisi Kamijou-san?!"

"... Untuk sekarang, kondisinya sudah mulai stabil. Jujur saja, dia memang sudah sering masuk rumah sakit. Aku tahu karena aku sering menangani bocah itu. Namun, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya berada dalam kondisi seburuk ini."

"... Maafkan aku, ini salahku..."

"Shokuhou-kun, fakta bahwa kamu selamat sekarang ini, menunjukkan bahwa Kamijou berhasil. Dia juga pasti akan senang. Dia memang orangnya seperti itu. Daripada meminta maaf, lebih baik kamu berterima kasih saja, kan?"

"Baiklah..."

Si dokter kemudian melangkah ke arah yang berbeda, dan berkata.

"Sebaiknya kamu pulang terlebih dahulu, dan kembalilah besok. Tentu saja, kami akan segera mengabarimu terkait kondisinya jika ada perkembangan."

"Ya... Baiklah, aku akan kembali besok."

"Ya, kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin."

Setelah berdiri beberapa saat, entah berapa lamanya, akhirnya Shokuhou mengalahkan keengganan di dalam hatinya untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit.

* * *

"Dok, bagaimana hasilnya? Apakah Kamijou-san baik-baik saja?!" Shokuhou seketika melayangkan pertanyaan itu begitu ia melihat si dokter yang memiliki julukan Heaven Canceller tersebut.

"Kamijou baik-baik saja. Namun..." Si dokter seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi tertahan oleh keraguannya.

"... Ada apa dok? Apakah Kamijou-san tidak bisa sembuh total atau semacamnya?" Shokuhou bertanya dengan nada was-was.

"Ah... Sebaiknya kamu lihat sendiri saja kondisinya. Akan tetapi, persiapkan mentalmu." Si dokter berbicara dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

Shokuhou merasakan firasat buruk. Ia takut, tetapi ketakutan tidak akan membawanya kemana-mana. Sehingga, ia pun membulatkan tekadnya.

"Baiklah, dokter. Aku siap." Setelah menarik napas dalam, Shokuhou mengatakannya. Walaupun masih ada keraguan di benaknya, tetapi ia mengabaikannya.

.

.

.

"Dokter... Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" Dengan nada gemetar, Shokuhou bertanya.

"Kami mengetahui kondisinya tersebut pada dini hari tadi. Setelah selesai operasi, yang mana terjadi pada pukul 2 dini hari, Kamijou bangun satu jam kemudian. Ketika kami mengobrol kepada dia, kami menyadari bahwa dia tidak mengingat orang yang dia selamatkan. Sehingga, kami melakukan analisis lebih lanjut, dan kami menemukan sebuah fakta." Si dokter menjelaskan kepada Shokuhou dengan detail.

"Sebenarnya, itu bukan kerusakan pada ingatannya. Itu lebih mengarah ke kerusakan pada jalur yang digunakan untuk mengakses ingatannya. Meskipun Kamijou bisa berbicara denganmu, dia tidak akan bisa mengingatmu. Jika kamu membayangkan otak sebagai tempat penyimpanan tentang wajah dan nama orang, bisa dikatakan bahwa hanya bagian khusus dirimulah yang hancur secara fisik. Aku pikir, meskipun kamu menggunakan kekuatanmu lagi, tidak ada yang bisa kamu lakukan."

Shokuhou merasa hatinya remuk, dan seolah dunia di sekelilingnya hancur. Namun, ia sudah mempertimbangkan resiko seperti ini. Dia sudah bersiap akan konsekuensinya. Karena bagi Shokuhou, hal yang terpenting adalah fakta bahwa Kamijou-san masih hidup. Dan itu sudah cukup baginya.

Namun...

_Tap tap tap_

Shokuhou berlari. Entah ke arah mana. DIa hanya ingin menenangkan hatinya terlebih dahulu. Panggilan dari dokter berjuluk Heaven Canceller itu ia abaikan, tidak ingin mendengar lebih lanjut.

Walau dia tahu kalau hal seperti ini tak terhindarkan, walaupun dia lega bahwa Kamijou masih hidup, tetapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa berbohong kepada dirinya sendiri. Shokuhou tidak menginginkan akhir ini.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, di hari kedua Kamijou dirawat, Shokuhou kembali mengunjunginya. Langkah kaki yang terbungkus stoking bermotif jaring laba-laba itu bergerak pelan. Datang enggan, tak datang lebih enggan. Suasana ramai di rumah sakit sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk tenang.

Shokuhou sampai di depan ruangan tempat Kamijou dirawat. Ingatan yang kemarin, masih membuatnya terluka.

* * *

_Knock knock_

_Shokuhou masuk bersamaan dengan dokter. _

"_Hei, dokter! Apakah anda ingin mengecek aku lagi? Aku sudah baik-baik saja, jadi tolong izinkan aku keluarrr?!" Kamijou berteriak ringan, penuh kebosanan. Walau jelas-jelas tubuhnya penuh perban, dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Fakta sebenarnya : dia hanya tidak ingin tagihan rumah sakitnya bertambah lebih banyak lagi._

"_Umm, Kamijou-san? Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Shokuhou penuh kecemasan._

"_Eh, ya? Aku baik-baik saja. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu siapa ya?" tanya Kamijou dengan heran. Dia tidak mengenali siapa gadis berambut pirang di hadapannya itu._

"_Eh? Tu-Tunggu dulu, Kamijou-san. Ini aku, Shokuhou Misaki! Kita sudah kenal lama, dan kamu menyelamatkanku juga tadi malam?!" Nada Shokuhou penuh kepanikan._

"_Ha? Tunggu dulu, apakah benar? Aku tidak merasa mengenalimu?" _

"_Eeehh?! Do-Dokter, apa maksudnya ini?" Shokuhou memandang dokter dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan emosi. Kepanikan melanda pikirannya. Apakah ini yang sudah diperingatkan oleh dokter tadi?_

"_Mari kita bicarakan di luar. Kamijou-san, kami permisi dulu." Si dokter memutuskan untuk membicarakannya di luar kamar pasien. Meninggalkan Kamijou yang penuh kebingungan, tidak paham dengan situasi yang ada._

* * *

Walaupun begitu, meskipun hasil akhirnya sudah ditetapkan, Shokuhou ingin mencobanya lagi. Mungkin aneh untuk membandingkan keduanya, tetapi ini adalah hal yang sama ketika seseorang gagal ketika menyambung _wi-fi_, mereka akan mencoba untuk memutus dan menyambungkannya lagi. Ketika PC gagal untuk menyala, seseorang akan mencoba untuk menyalakannya beberapa kali, dengan harapan bahwa dalam percobaan yang kesekian kalinya, sesuatu akan berubah.

Bersamaan dengan segala keyakinannya yang tersisa, Shokuhou membuka pintu ruang pasien Kamijou.

Hal yang didapatinya saat masuk adalah Kamijou yang memakan apel dengan lahap.

"Ha-hai, Kamijou-san?" Shokuhou mencoba menyapanya.

Kamijou memberinya tatapan heran.

"Eh? Shokuhou? Ngapain kelihatan takut gitu?"

"Huwawah?!" Shokuhou tersentak.

"Whoa?! Kamu ngapain aneh gitu?"

"E-ehh? Tunggu dulu, Kamijou-san? Kamu kenal aku?"

"Hahh? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Shokuhou Misaki-kun?"

Di tengah kejadian itu, Heaven Canceller datang.

"Wah, Shokuhou-san. Kamu ada di sini."

"Dokter? Kenapa kamu ke sini – ah, lupakan. Hei, Dok. Jelaskan ini." Tanpa basa-basi, Shokuhou meminta penjelasan ke dokter.

"Haha, tenang, tenang. Kemarin kamu langsung lari saja ketika aku belum selesai menjelaskan. Kerusakan yang dialami Kamijou hanyalah kerusakan dalam jalur untuk mengakses ingatan. Itu berarti, ingatannya sendiri masih ada, hanya saja dia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Dan hal seperti itu bisa sembuh sendiri. Yah, seharusnya paling cepat seminggu, sih. Tetapi Kamijou sepertinya memiliki kemampuan untuk pulih lebih cepat."

"Tunggu, dok. Jadi, kemarin aku nggak bisa ingat gadis ini, gitu? Pantas saja terasa ada yang aneh..." Kamijou akhirnya paham tentang situasi yang ada.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku ke sini hanya untuk mengecek keadaanmu saja. Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." Dokter melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan pasien.

"..."

"... Anu... Shokuhou-san?"

"... "

_Tap tap tap_

Shokuhou melangkah mendekati Kamijou dalam diam. Ekspresi di wajahnya tertutup oleh poninya. Shokuhou kemudian duduk di kursi dekat Kamijou.

_Hug_

Tanpa ada peringatan apapun, Shokuhou memeluk Kamijou. Ekspresinya tetap tak nampak, tetapi baju pasien Kamijou yang basah mengatakan apa yang dirasakan Shokuhou.

"Ka-Kamijou-san... kamu... _hiks_... kamu jahat..." Kata-kata itu meluncur lemah dari Shokuhou.

"Ya... maafkan aku." Kamijou tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi ia merasa bahwa ia tidak bisa meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian. Perasaan ingin melindungi gadis dalam dekapannya. Jika saja kerusakan jalur memori tersebut benar-benar sesuatu yang serius, maka...

(Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya sendirian... Aku merasa ingin melindunginya...)

Perasaan yang tumbuh sedikit demi sedikit di setiap pertemuan mereka yang tidak disengaja. Gadis di depannya memanglah sedikit arogan, mudah kehilangan kontrol emosi, terlalu berharga diri tinggi, malu mengaku kesalahan, tidak atletis, dan banyak lagi kekurangan gadis yang bernama Shokuhou Misaki itu.

Namun, dia tahu, Kamijou tahu, bahwa gadis ini...

Gadis ini kesepian. Takut kehilangan. Dia bersikap seperti itu karena dia tidak bisa dengan mudah percaya dengan orang lain. Terutama pada orang yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan. Kamijou bukannya tidak peka, dia sadar bahwa Shokuhou sedikit demi sedikit membuka dirinya padanya. Dan ketika orang yang dipercayanya – yang Kamijou yakin jumlahnya tidak banyak – hilang dari hidupnya, tentu saja itu akan membebaninya.

(Aku ingin... aku ingin menjadi pilar di hidupnya... tempat bersandar bagi dirinya...)

Kamijou mungkin tidak sadar... tetapi perasaan tertentu mulai tumbuh di hatinya...

Dan itu, juga sama halnya dengan Shokuhou.

Waktu kebersamaan mereka, seiring waktu menumbuhkan perasaan yang saling timbal balik dalam diri keduanya.

Masih dalam posisi memeluk, Shokuhou menangis sambil tersenyum. Dia mempererat pelukannya, tidak ingin lelaki di hadapannya melihat ekspresinya.

(Sepertinya, aku benar-benar telah _dijinakkan_ oleh Kamijou-san)

Perasaan lega, bahagia, dan hangat, berkumpul menjadi satu. Bagi Shokuhou, itu adalah perasaan yang menyenangkan. Perasaan yang tak mungkin ia lupakan, perasaan yang sangat berharga.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Shokuhou melepaskan pelukannya.

"Umm... uh... Shokuhou, keadaanmu bagaimana?" Kamijou memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Mentalku hampir hancur karenamu, Kamijou-san." Shokuhou memasang wajah cemberutnya.

Kamijou sedikit memerah melihat gadis di hadapannya cemberut.

(I-imut...)

"A-ah, maafkan aku. Mungkin jika aku sedikit lebih berhati-hati, ini tidak perlu terjadi..."

"Tidak-tidak, walau aku bilang begitu, itu sama sekali bukan salahmu, Kamijou-san..."

Sesuatu tiba-tiba terlintas di benak Shokuhou. Hal yang selalu dia lupakan.

"Kamijou-san..."

"Hm?"

"Bisakah aku... meminta nomormu?"

"Oh?"

"Kita sering secara tidak sengaja bertemu, tetapi nggak pernah saling tukar nomor, jadi..."

"Ah, oke. Tidak masalah..."

Kamijou mengambil hpnya di sakunya.

"Eh, hpku ke mana? Oh iya... Ini kan baju pasien." Setelah mencapai kesimpulan itu, Kamijou menengok ke meja di kanannya, mencari hpnya. Matanya menemukan objek berbentuk segi panjang, yang dia kenali sebagai hpnya.

"Ah, biar aku ambilkan, Kamijou-san." Shokuhou mengambilkan hp milik Kamijou. Ketika benda itu berada di tangannya, dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Kamijou-san..."

"Iya?"

"Sepertinya hpmu rusak..."

"... Ugh, _fukou-da_..."

"Ah... maaf. Sepertinya, ini juga bagian dari salahku..."

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Kamu tahu benar kan kalau aku sering sial. Kamu nggak tahu berapa kali aku harus ganti hp gara-gara kesialanku..."

"Meskipun begitu..." Shokuhou menghentikan perkataannya. Sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya.

"Ah, Kamijou-san. Bagaimana kalau kita cari hp baru di Seventh-Mist setelah kamu keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Hmm, boleh juga, hari ini hari Kamis, dan kebetulan besok Sabtu aku sudah keluar. Ah, tapi... aku tidak punya uang. Sebaiknya tidak usah deh..."

"Hah? Apa yang kamu bicarakan, Kamijou-san? Tentu saja aku yang akan membayarnya."

"Eh? Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Lagian, rasanya aneh kalau seorang perempuan membelikan barang untuk laki-laki, kau tahu? Bukannya itu terbalik?"

"Ah, jangan berpikir terlalu banyak, Kamijou-san. Kamu bisa menganggapnya sebagai bentuk terima kasih dariku. Lagian, kamu yang Level 0 pasti cuma diberi uang sedikit, bukan? Sebagai Level 5, aku mendapatkan uang yang cukup banyak dari Academy City, jadi tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Aku akan tetap membelikanmu walau kamu tidak mau ikut. Apakah kamu masih mau bersikeras?"

"... Hah... baiklah, baiklah."

"Hmm, hari Minggu bisa? Kita ketemuan di depan Mall, jam 8 pagi."

"Tidak ada masalah."

Shokuhou tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, ini adalah kencan, oke?"

"Wha- a-apa?" Kamijou terkejut, wajahnya memerah. Shokuhou pun tidak jauh beda dari Kamijou.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu, Kamijou-san. Besok aku mampir lagi." Shokuhou yang sudah mencapai puncaknya, segera keluar dari ruang pasien.

"A-ah... iya. Hati-hati di jalan."

Shokuhou menanggapinya dengan anggukan.

(U-uwaahh... ke-ke-kencan? Ti-tidak kusangka a-aku bisa berani begitu...). Shokuhou seketika menutup mukanya yang sudah memerah sampai telinga, malu mengingat kejadian tadi.

Sementara itu, di ruang pasien, Kamijou masih sedikit memerah, dan termenung.

"... Apakah ini hari keberuntungan untuk Kamijou-san ini?"

"Tapi... kencan, ya? Ti-tidak buruk juga... heheheh..." Untuk pertama kalinya, dia berpikir bahwa perempuan tidak selamanya merepotkan.

Pada akhirnya, takdir memutuskan agar jalan mereka saling bertemu lagi.

End.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Catatan penulis : Ghh... Setiap aku menulis, aku selalu malu dengan tulisanku sendiri, wkwkwk.

Btw, sedih juga melihat kondisi fandom To Aru Indo ini... Mana perhatian untuk best boi Kamijou Touma, huh? Masa fandom Indonya isinya cuman Accel Misaka Accel Misaka mulu njir, padahal Kamijou nggak kalah bagus karakternya dari mereka berdua (malah lebih bagus, faktor anime kali ya?). Sedih anjir. Sekalinya ada, isinya hvmv :v

Well, aku bisa baca yang bhs Inggris sih, jadi nggak terlalu masalah...

Tapi, beneran. Ini seri bagus, tapi di Indo nggak terkenal. Sekalinya terkenal, terkenalnya gara-gara Accel ama Misaka. Well, mereka itu karakter yang bagus juga sih, tapi paling nggak suka kalau lihat komentar "Aku nonton gara-gara ada Accelerator" atau "Railgun lebih baik daripada Index" (masih acceptable lah itu), yang paling ngeselin sih kalau ada yang bilang "Males njir lihat Touma muncul."

Pengen w tampol lu? :v

Dahlah males.

Anyway, cerita tambahan mungkin bakal dibuat... Kalau aku pengen sih...

Lagian, siapa juga sih yang bakal baca cerita ini? Akwowkwkwk.

Okay, maaf atas segala kesalahan yang saya perbuat di fanfic ini. Maklum, saya terpaksa buat karena suatu nazar tertentu... Akhirnya ya asal jadi aja deh :v

Dah, itu aja.


End file.
